


Imp-ish Love

by Kyukitsune



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog going nuts, F/M, Fluffy!, Gen, Mischievous imps, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a new story that I hope you'll all like.  Ever wonder why the imp went through all that trouble to use the love potion in the first place? Well there’s an easy answer to it, and Bog finds he’s not so thrilled that his own kids found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp-ish Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Six Flower Petals with the first three before the fourth child(s) that comes later. Also thanks to my beta, tmwillson3 for the help in proofreading and helping with this story!

Bog noticed that the children were acting more odd than normal. Well he thought at first that it wasn’t unusual as Gisela had gone to go do something, playing with her dollies in her room, with Oberon happening to follow within a few moments with the excuse he had left something in his room.

 

This got Bog curious since he hadn’t thought it any big deal until he once caught Gisela sneaking in the kitchen, carrying a plate of berries right before dinner, and then he saw them speaking in hushed tone and then stopped whenever they saw him coming down the hall.

 

They seemed to be hiding something, and for what reason he wasn’t so sure.

 

Maybe his beloved had some idea as to what it was and decided on asking her that. “Marianne, have you noticed what the children have been doing?”

 

He saw his wife lower the spoon from Soren’s mouth after feeding him the mashed berries and then turn to him looking confused. “What do you mean? Is there something the matter?”

 

“Well no…at least I don’t think so kinda, I mean Gisela hasn’t been doing anything wrong that I can think of. She seems to stay in her room a lot more, not to say there’s something wrong, but do you have any idea what’s going on with her?”

 

Marianne stopped to think before shrugging, “Well, I can’t really say I notice. Honestly she hasn’t seemed so when I last saw her this morning or around the afternoon. Although I think we might have to tell the staff to stop giving her sweets before dinner. They notice she’s been taking a lot of blueberries and cinnamon sticks from the kitchen lately, same with Oberon. Hope they’re not bringing it to their room when I told them specifically not to after last time.”

 

“Hmm I see…” Bog saw Marianne pick up the small toddler, placing him against her with his head on her shoulder and gave his back a quick pat.

 

There was a small burp, and Marianne turned to her husband smiling softly. “I’m going to set Soren down for his nap; why don’t you check on them and just see how they are, you big worrier you, and maybe afterwards we can have a friendly ‘ _spar’_ to ease that tension, okay?”

 

She loved the look that came over him, especially since Marianne figured he would get to the bottom of things while she took care of seeing to this one. She exited the room with Soren looking over her shoulder at his daddy.

 

Bog watched them go before he decided to head out himself and go check on the other two and hopefully put his mind at ease, especially as Marianne’s suggestion might have something to do with that. He found Oberon in the playroom with his toy soldiers, maneuvering them like they were in battle. Bog inwardly chuckled as he saw that, but didn’t see Gisela with him.

 

Perhaps she was in her room, so he decided to go look in on her. He walked down the hall to see her and then heard her speaking, but it seemed to be in a hushed whisper to whoever she was speaking to.

 

 _“Okay, just stay quiet, and I promise to bring you back some more okay, shhh…”_ Bog watched as Gisela closed the door carefully and then walked in the direction towards the kitchen, without looking back to see if anyone noticed her.

 

This certainly got his attention since he now had no doubt that she was definitely keeping something from him and Marianne and now was going to get to the bottom of things.

 

“Now what is it that you are hiding?” Bog looked about the room, nothing seeming off with everything in place, all her dolls and toys where she last set them especially cluttered on the floor and checking everywhere he could look. There didn’t seem like anyone else was in here beside himself.

 

Maybe he was overthinking things; maybe it wasn’t so odd and that Gisela didn’t have anything to hide. Really what could a child hide from him that he wouldn’t notice—

 

He stopped when he looked to the ground and noticed the area around it seemed to have shifted. Bog frowned as the thought to look under there never occurred to him as he made to bend down and take a quick peek.

 

He wished he hadn’t as he found something lunged out from under there and was striking out at him just like that.

 

“Argh, get off!” Bog started screaming, cursing in his brogue loudly as the thing attached itself to his face, scratching and hissing loudly as he struggled to remove it without it tearing his eyes out. Bog could feel its claws in his armor and tried to pry it off, though it seemed to grab hold of his head and was digging in.

 

Bog somehow managed to get it off and saw it hop towards the bed, turning rapidly and growling with its hair on end and yowling loud.

 

Bog quickly picked up his scepter and held it high as he was ready to bring it down when—

 

“Daddy, don’t hurt Mr. Fluffy!” Bog turned to see Gisela rushing over and stepping in front of him, putting herself in his way of the growling creature.

 

“Wait, what?” He saw Gisela go to pick up the creature in her small arms and took in that it look similar to the imp that was living in the Elf village but slightly different.

 

For one, its fur wasn’t all white, more pinkish in tone instead, and had a tuft of fur sticking up from the very tip of its tail with a pink bow wrapped around it. He also noticed that the eyes were a light purple and with a dark expression as it hissed at him.

 

Bog’s mind was still reeling at the information when he heard the door open and his son’s voice entered the conversation. “Hey, what’s all the commotion, Sis? What happened?”

 

“Daddy scared Mr. Fluffy!”

 

Bog’s face stiffened; he scared that thing! It tried to eat his face off!

 

Oberon stared at his sister before shaking his head at her. “How many times do I have to tell you, we did not agree to call him fluffy; his name is supposed to be Garner, not Fluffy!”

 

“Nuh uh, it’s Mr. Fluffy because look at how fluffy he is, even dad would agrees!” She was turning to her father who was still stunned by the revelation.

 

Gisela went to pet the head, calming the creature, making it purr under her ministrations. “Fluffy is my bestest best friend. We were just keeping him because I found him outside, and he followed me home.”

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true; she did find him as she went to gather some wild flowers that hadn’t been too far from the fortress and was the one to decide on bringing him inside as she wasn’t sure what dad would say about her new ‘friend’ living inside her closet all this time. Her brother had knew obviously as she couldn’t really keep anything from him, plus the fact that Fluffy had been chewing on one of his toys was a dead giveaway.

 

Oberon had promised not to say one word about it, even though he kept insisting they call him something else as he didn’t think ‘Fluffy’ seemed a very appropriate name.

 

Bog couldn’t believe this, of all things really, why had they, it just, he just couldn’t find the right words to say as his mind was still trying to get around it. Only then did he heard someone coming in and a familiar voice asking, “What’s going on in here?”

 

Bog turned to see Marianne was walking in and wanting to find out what all the ruckus was. Even Griselda was wondering herself when she came in and found them like this, her son dumbstruck while her grandkids were standing there idly and one holding a pink imp that was glaring over at Bog.

 

It was then Gisela who went to explain everything while still keeping a firm hold on the creature as she told her family how she found him and him in her room this whole time.

 

It made a lot of sense now but Marianne could see Bog was still a stupor since this was not what he had foreseen in any event but nonetheless it was good to see it wasn’t something to be looking like a statue with his face set like that. Marianne decided to take charge and bend down to her daughter’s level.

 

“Um, okay, first off, your little friend here isn’t a guy; it’s a girl. Trust me I know, and second, you should have at least told us what you were up to and not keep this a secret, especially from your father.”

 

“We’re sorry.” Gisela looked to the ground, feeling guilty that she hadn’t told her parents about it but had been so scared that they would say to put her friend outside, back out in the cold. Marianne pat her on the head and told her it was okay but next time don’t keep secrets from them.

 

Although she saw her lift her head and look to her with those wide blue eyes, “So mummy, now that you know, does that mean it’s okay if Fluffy can stay with us?”

 

“I don’t know you’ll have to ask your father as I’m sure he’s the one to make that call.” She turn to see that Bog was coming to and look to his wife with his eyes bugging out and couldn’t believe she was bringing him into this conversation. But he found it was too late as Gisela was rushing towards him, the imp in her arms and now asking that very dreaded question.

 

“Can we keep her, please please please?!”

 

 _No, absolutely not, no way in all the dark forest are we keeping that monstrosity!_ That’s what he wanted to say, that’s what his mind kept repeating inside his head. Bog found his daughter was looking up at him looking so sweetly in his direction, her stare so hard to resist and as much as Bog wanted to say no but found instead the words that came out of his mouth were, “Okay…”

 

He heard Gisela cry out in happiness and threw herself against him, thanking him so much while she went to go hug her mother as well for letting her keep the imp.

 

“J-Just keep your friend from making a mess in the chambers, and don’t let it go chewing the furniture. We really don’t need that and also we don’t need it to go do anything else that would be a issue.” He tried to think of some other rules to add on as he had no idea what to do as he never had a pet himself.

 

Okay, maybe that one small lizard but that had been different and his father kinda hadn’t liked it and wasn’t around very long, so really he kinda was going with what he knew so far.

 

Gisela was still on cloud nine as she was hopping about and then turning the imp around to stare into her eyes who was smiling back with her tail wagging in joy. “You know, I guess Fluffy can be your nickname, we should give you something much cuter and I know just the perfect name to call you!”

 

Bog groaned when he heard what she decided to name their new ‘friend’ and the next day Marianne had someone make a small collar and engraved on the tag, ‘ ** _Primrose’_** to show much to his growing agony.

 

He found there was more reason to spite that thing, especially seeing how smug it looked sitting in his daughter’s lap, looking all happy and whatnot and then stuck her tongue out at him when no one else was looking. Oh how much he was going to regret letting that thing stay with them!

 

Primrose was fitting in quite well and enjoy being the dedicated pet within the following months after the Bog king decided to let her stay in the fortress. She was very close to the young princess and was always around her and Soren as she like to play with the small ones, especially as she used her own tail to get him to try to reach out and grab it.

 

She loved showing off and always manage to gain more treats and affection from the children and had abundant of scraps from the food serve. She didn’t cause that much mischief as Imp were known for, although that was usually reserve for a certain someone when he manage to tick her or when she was just plain bored.

 

It was usually more the latter and loved seeing the look on that grouch’s face when he saw what she did and couldn’t do a thing, not while she was around the children and being all sweet and innocent while inside she was laughing with glee.

 

Oh it was so much fun watching him look at her with that glare and sending her silent threat but she just smirked at him and thought how amusing it was to get under his scaly armor. He just needed to loosen up and that’s what she was here for!

 

Bog on the other hand was grasping at straw, trying to keep his emotions in check and not sure how much longer he could keep it together under such circumstances. He was so close to losing it until finally he decided that a vacation was in order and knew just where to go.

 

He and his family would go visit the Fairy kingdom as it’s been some time since they last head over there and it would be absolutely perfect to take a small break from the daily task around here. But unfortunately things didn’t go as plan and now had to make a quick stop to the Elf village.

 

Oh, if only he knew the trouble that was ensue to happen just when it did later down that road...

 

“But, daddy, why do we have to leave Fluffy here?” Bog looked to his children, seeing Gisela holding Primrose tightly to her as she didn’t want to let her go. The children had been very confused when all they wanted was to bring their pet on their mini vacation but he was adamant not to allow such even with it now here instead of back home where it belonged.

 

_Should have put it in the damn dungeon and threw the key away, that’s what I should have done!_

 

Yet he handle and found himself regretting it. So here he was doing his best to keep his cool and saying with all the calm he could muster up, “It’s because your grandfather has very strong allergies, and you don’t want to see him all sneezy while we visit him, now do you?”

 

It was a most valid excuse and was the best he could come up with on short notice. It was bad enough that somehow the imp had managed to track them down and cross the border before the children saw it standing there waving and went straight for Ella. He knew that it must’ve been done on purpose so that he would have no choice but have the imp tag along on their getaway.

 

Well he wasn’t going to give it the satisfaction, no sir, he was the Bog King and didn’t bow to anyone’s whim, well almost no one really but Marianne was an exception when she was in the _mood_ but that was it! He would not bow to this impudent credent!

 

Now how shall he get rid of it! This was not what he had in mind when he decided on getting away and having some alone time with his family. Not with that thing being a nuisance to him and only him!

 

The weeks inside the fortress with the imp driving him up the wall had been an absolute nightmare. It was only when he received word from his father-in-law with his consent to come visit did he feel salvation was right around the corner.

 

It had been some time since the fairy King got to spend quality time with his grandchildren, especially little Soren who was very excited about this trip. He thought not having the imp around would be a blessing for him, and he would have preferred if it hadn’t followed them.

 

He felt bad for lying, well almost but com’n, he could really do without having it sneak inside their bedchamber and go ripping up his side of the bed and leaving a mess whenever it likes just to get on his nerves or whatever ‘present’ it had left there for him to find.

 

It was a good thing that there was an immediate solution to his problem just waiting inside the village where the elves reside.

 

Marianne could tell something was up since she knew her dad didn’t really have these so called ‘allergy’ but said nothing about it. It was obvious that Bog seem irritated, more so than usual and seeing how much in dire need her husband was for this little getaway. She took in the nervous tick in his brow and the way he was gritting his teeth ever so slightly and knew he was at the end of his rope and decided to lend a hand.

 

She placed her hand on the young girl’s shoulder and made Gisela look towards her, “It will be fine Ella. Mr. Pare is being very generous to watch Primrose while we’re visiting grandpa. He’s a good caretaker and she won’t be the only one there. She’ll be making a lot of new friends when she meets the other critters he has.”

 

Apparently Pare seem to have taken upon himself to take care of the other woodland creature that came by, either from the meadow around the fairy field or even Bog’s territory. He had a lot of space and kept large stalls where Chipper and Lizzie reside in and of course there was Puck who stay with him all the time. She was sure those he and Primrose would get along just fine and there wouldn’t be any problems really.

 

Bog couldn’t help but feel grateful towards Marianne for what she was doing for his sake. She always seemed more levelheaded and knew just what to do in these situations.

 

Of course, there had also been that elf, Sunny who had helped after asking (well demanding more like it) for his assistance.

 

After all, he did owe him for what had happened to his former fortress that they didn’t bring about unless someone wanted to tick Bog off. But still he proved to come through when he made the immediate suggestion on seeing his friend Pare in the village. He didn’t seem the type to be put off with that damn creature since he had to deal with Puck constantly. What’s one more to him?

 

He was this close to tasting that very sweet victory that he could have broken out in a song and dance just from sheer joy. But he kept it in since he didn’t want anyone to witness him doing that especially being in a public place as they were.

 

He watched as Gisela hand the imp over to the large elf and asking him to take great care of her, saying one more goodbye to Primrose before following her mother and older brother as they flew off towards the palace.

 

Bog was the last to head off as he was busy giving Pare specific instructions and a friendly reminder to keep an eye on her and under no circumstance, let it come to the palace for any reason.

 

Unless it was a serious matter, of life or death situation, which seemed highly unlikely since they seem imperious to being fatally injured or something otherwise. The children could visit it of course, but no way was it going to be let inside the royal household to disturb his needed sanity for some peace and quiet.

 

The next few days with no sign of that irritating imp were pure bliss to Bog. What was especially good was he and Marianne enjoyed their own quality time together, even with the boring political discussion they had with the king and his council. He found it all to be quite enjoyable and wasn’t long before it was time to head on home.

 

The children had already said their goodbyes to everyone, Aunt Dawn promising to come see them when she can and also handing them some goodies to take home with them. She had been kissing Soren all over, causing the toddler to giggle at his silly auntie’s antics. Marianne had been talking to her father and promising to come back next month with the children to attend one of the festivals held.

 

“All right let’s get going everyone!” He was sure his mother was anxious to see them as well, and also to smother her grandchildren, sobbing how much she missed them even though she got to see them on a daily basis.

 

“Don’t forget Fluffy daddy!”

 

Bog try his best to keep from rolling his eyes, “Yes of course sweetie, we wouldn’t want to leave her behind. So, let’s go pick up the ra—I mean Fluffy and we can all go home.”

 

Marianne had shot him a pointed look, knowing what he was about to say, but the children were too busy fluttering through the village and heading straight for Pare’s home to take notice. They found him out in the stables with Lizzie and Chipper, giving the squirrel a good brush-down when they came over. “Why morning y’all, looks like the whole family’s here.”

 

“Hiya Mr. Pare, we’re here to pick up Fluffy, is she here?”

 

They saw the robust elf pointed towards the open field, “Oh yes she’s out back right now but I think it’s going to be a while before you can get her. I mean, she’s kinda saying her goodbyes with Puck at the moment since they’re really good friends.”

 

Bog didn’t like having to wait it out and decided to go fetch her himself and went flying off in the direction Pare mention. Marianne shook her head at her husband’s impatience and seeing him take off like that. She then turned to Pare and thanked him for the help he did.

 

“I hope she hasn’t been any trouble for you.”

 

“Oh no not at all, in fact she was just an absolute darling. She and Lizzie became quite good friends, and she got along with everyone, especially Puck. Those two can’t seem to get enough of each other. Never seen the little guy more happy the way they were all hoppity and such.”

 

He then had to bend over and leaning down to whisper in Marianne’s ear, “I think he’s got a wee bit of a crush on her, which is kinda sweet, and I think she feels the same way since those two have been running off together in the middle of the night and not coming back until later in the morning. The little scamps seem so tuckered out when they do come in but have a lot of energy later once they rested.”

 

Marianne could only imagine why and it wasn’t hard to picture in her head what those two imps did in their spare time. She tried hard to stifle the chuckle when she heard what sounded like Bog and seem to be quite the ruckus going on.

 

There was a lot of sharp hissing and growling as well as her husband cursing in his brogue tongue and recognized some of the phrases he used as he yelled out.

 

She was lucky that the kids weren’t paying much attention to the abrupt noises and would have to later remind Bog when they get home that he didn’t make this an occasional thing around the children. She didn’t want them to be picking it up on this so soon, especially with Soren who had the tendency to listen and then try to mimic back what was said.

 

“Oww, that’s it, you little miscreant, get back here!”

 

“Well, it sounds to me Puck isn’t ready to say goodbye to Primrose just yet.”

 

“Yeah, sounds like it.” It wasn’t that long before they saw Bog flit right in, his wings flapping in mild irritation and appeared a little roughed up from the looks of it. His face was covered with bruises and scratches and his forearm litter entirely with bite marks as he was holding Primrose who was gnawing on it as he walk over towards them.

 

“Fluffy there you are!” Primrose stopped what she was doing when she the kids and jump out of the king’s grasp and went straight for Gisela. She was purring in delight as the girl hugged her, giggling as she nuzzled her face against hers. Bog was muttering darkly under his breath as Marianne walked over towards her husband, “Hey, you all right?”

 

“I’m fine really, just a couple minor scraps, it’s nothing really. C’mon let’s go home.”

 

“Bog—“

 

“Marianne can we please just drop it!” Marianne saw how tense he was and decide to do as he ask. Soon the whole family was traveling back to the Dark Forest, the imp now being held in Oberon’s arms since Gisela could bear the full weight of her pet.

 

They made it home within the hour and heading for the fortress that was set inside the ancient oak in the center of the forest. Bog found everything seem to be just as they had left it and . They saw Griselda was in the throne room and was asking how their trip went and the children began to tell her about their time in the Fairy kingdom. Seeing that the kids would be fine, Marianne took her husband to the training hall.

Bog really needed a distraction and what better way than having a one on one with just the two of them, which was easier said than done. They sparred for hours, trading blow for blow and seeing him focus on striking and defending from her sword. It seemed to do the job just fine for him and did help somehow ease the tension to turn all his energy into their practice.

 

Things got even more intense between them when it got late in the day and she decided after winning the seventh round to claim her victory in the bedroom and he didn’t mind at all. In all case, it was a win-win really so who was he to complain?

 

Yes life seem to be sorta all right inside the Dark forest, even with Primrose up to her mischievous mischief that got to him but Bog had something else that made up for everything. A few weeks after their return from the Fairy Kingdom, he and Marianne found out that they were expecting another seedling in the pot.

 

Course with this going on and finding he was going to have another child, he forgot all about that imp and thought nothing else could bring his mood around.

 

Oh how terribly wrong he was….

 

They had been in the studies together, Marianne was lying on the couch with a book prop open and a hand on her slightly rounded stomach with Bog looking over some documents when their daughter entered the room. “Daddy!”

 

Bog lift his head and turning to see his daughter rushing towards him, “Yes Ella what is it?”

 

“It’s Fluffy, I can’t find her anywhere!” Gisela had been bringing a treat for her and hadn’t seen any sign of her so she went to go find her parents in hopes they might have. When she noticed the imp wasn’t with them and that even Oberon had said he’ll help look around while she go ask their dad if he had come across her friend.

 

Bog’s brow lift slightly, that’s what this was all about. “Oh, we haven’t seen her either but I’m sure she’s around somewhere. She’ll come out when she gets hungry at the very least.”

 

He turn back to the paper in his grasp, finding the inquiry of those new tunnel designs were very intriguing, more so than hearing about Fluffy not being around. It was a mixed blessing in itself as that imp had not once bother him all week and found it to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

Bog didn’t notice but Marianne saw how Gisela’s lower lip quivered and looking on the verge of tears. She put a mark in the book and turning towards her husband who was still pouring over those papers, “Bog maybe you should go and check around. I haven’t seen Primrose either all day and she could be hiding somewhere the kids haven’t look yet.”

 

Bog try not to groan, seeing what she was trying to do. He was not going to let himself be pulled into this matter. “Marianne now really I don’t think it’s something to be fretting over, she’s probably—“

 

“ ** _Bog_** …” He froze at the tone she used and knew better than to argue, especially now that she was six months pregnant and was more moody than usual.

 

Not to mention he saw the plate that had the small knife which she used to cut her food not too far from her reach…

 

“Yes, you’re right; I shall go and look!” He quickly left the room and Gisela went towards her mother’s side, “Do you really think daddy will find her?”

 

Marianne reached out to brush back her hair and staring at her with a serene smile, “Of course, don’t worry daddy will find her, he will I promise.” Call it a strong hunch but she had no doubt that he might come across the imp and had a feeling he would find her in the most unexpected manner. Just then the door open and they saw Stuff coming over to tell her that Princess Dawn had finally arrive and was waiting in the dining hall.

 

Well she’ll worry about her husband later, she had to go see what Dawn had been up to and also talk about the baby planning that needed to be done. Dawn always did seem the more creative type and she was grateful for lending her help with certain baby related things.

  
“Here Primrose, here Primrose, come out come out wherever you are, you little annoying bit of fluff…”

 

It had been at least almost two hours and Bog had been checking the entire fortress from top to bottom, every place he could think that an imp would hide in and didn’t find a single hair of it.

 

All this flying about was making him parch. So he started heading for the kitchen and also since he hadn’t check there just yet. He looked around and didn’t see any sign of the imp in there either.

 

Bog wonder just where could it have gone? He already sent some goblins to scourge the forest and didn’t think it would be out there but didn’t mean it would hurt to look.

 

It’s not like it could vanish into thin air, although it’s likely possible it decided to run off and go live somewhere else. Maybe it was for the best. Sure the kids would be upset for some time but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about his staff being chewed on or—

 

Suddenly he heard something; it sounded almost familiar, like a chirping noise and was coming from one of the large stock cabinet. He walked towards it, hearing it was definitely coming from that one. He grab both handles and threw the doors open and saw something that shocked the living daylights out of him.

 

“What the—oh no! No, no no no no no no nonononononono….” This can’t be happening; this had to be a nightmare, a bad dream. It couldn’t be this!

This was the very last thing he wanted to see and was shaking his head as he looked at what was right there in front of him. He was unaware that someone else was in the room with him until he heard his son’s voice calling out to him.

 

“Dad did you find—” Oberon was coming right behind him when he saw something and turning to his father, “Uh, dad what—“

 

“Oh look at that, com’n we gotta go, your mother’s calling!” He picked up the boy and carried him out of the room, not daring to look back as he sped out of there like the devil was on his tail.

 

Marianne was in the dining hall with Dawn who was asking how the pregnancy was going so far over a nice relaxing cup of chamomile tea and blueberry pie. She was about to say something when they heard the door crash open and turned to see what it was.

 

“Bog what are you—”

 

Marianne was to say shock when she saw that Bog looked slightly pale and shaken when he rushed in with Oberon in the crook of his arms. He looked absolutely terrible and hearing him saying, “It’s happening! The horror, the terrible horror, it’s multiplying itself already!”

 

Marianne and Dawn turned to Oberon, who seemed to be the only one not looking totally shocked, although slightly confused as he went to explain what happened.

 

“We found Primrose in the kitchen, but apparently she’s not the only one in there.”

 

Both sisters looked to one another and then got up at once as they went to check it out for themselves. They made their way in and Marianne was a little shocked with what she saw while Dawn was squealing up a storm as she saw them and clapped her hands saying how adorable it was.

 

Apparently, the goblins in the kitchen had come across the very round Fluffy and had made some sort of nest in there, and within a short time she gave birth to an entire litter right in that living space.

 

About fifteen or so little white and pink squirmy, fleshy, mewling, miniature-looking imps…

 

Oh boy…Marianne sighed while trying to ignore her sister as she went to pick one up and cuddled it against her face, gushing over how cute it was before turning to Primose, who raised her head and stared passively back at her.

 

“You really outdid yourself, huh? Kudos you. Well better go ask Griselda to see about this and also figure a way to snap Bog out of the state he’s in. The last thing we need is a dumbstruck ruler who’s stuck like a statue and acting like a mad idiot.”

 

It was a total shocker but it did worked out okay, eventually as Marianne got Bog to come to his sense again and helping him remain calm even as he did mutter, ‘the horror, the horror.’

 

Griselda did know what to do and had Stuff and Thang to help take care of Primrose and her babies. The little ones grew and it wasn’t long before they were weaned and able to set out and explore outside the fortress. Some decided to go live in the forest; others headed for the Elf village where many got adopted when they were found by the children and kept as pets. Pare seem to enjoy having some drop by his place and made sure to keep some treats handy when they swung by and see him.

 

A few imps decided on staying within the fortress, much to the Bog King’s dismay, especially as his own kids grew fond of them and later on within the years, his youngest child kept the smallest of the lot and called it Runt.

 

Bog after getting over his recent episode and making a vow that the next time they went and visit the Elf village, he would see that Puck would never go within ‘dark forest’ radius of Primrose as he didn’t wish for them to continue expanding their number by which they already had so far.

 

Unfortunately, he could barely do anything as no matter how many times he tried to prevent the inevitable, Puck managed to sneak in and always get Primrose to have another litter every season.

 

Looks like the imp population would no longer be considered at a low with its new number on the rise.


End file.
